Too Many Chances
by Summerdaws1204
Summary: Drew Hayden had cheated on May Maple. Being May she gave Drew a second chance but, he done it again now with her parents and siblings gone (besides Serena). She decides to stay with Serena and her boyfriend Ash Ketchum. Ash falls in love May. Who will he choose? At first Contestshipping but then Advanceshipping vs. Amourshipping
1. Intro

Ages

May-17

Drew-18

Ash-23

Serena-22

In this story May and Serena are sisters

May And Serena's Family

Father- Norman Maple

Mother-Caroline Maple

Siblings- Lucas 21, Max 13, Josh 3

Lucas and Josh are OC

Ash's Family

Father-Marcus White

Siblings- Zack 30, Amy 3

Marcus, Zack, and Amy are also OC Marcus and Delia had Amy when they got married

Drew's Family

Father- Peyton Hayden

Mother- Amber

Siblings- Chris 23, Rose 5

All are OC


	2. Caught

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 1 Caught

(Drew Hayden's House 3rd POV)

Drew Hayden woke up to the smell of pancakes

 _"May must be Cooking"_ he thought to himself. Him and his girlfriend ,May Maple, had been home alone for one week. their families had been on separate vacations.

He went downstairs and he was right. May was cooking pancakes. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist. Drew had startled her

"I'm sorry May I didn't mean to startle you" He said apologizing to her

"It's okay Drew" She responded

and they both sealed it with a kiss. Pretty soon the pancakes were done. Drew and May ate their pancakes while chatting.

"Drew I'm going to get some groceries" She said. He responded with an okay. As soon as May left Drew called his other girlfriend Chelsea Norris

"She's gone" he said

The doorbell ranged and Drew answered it was Chelsea. Chelsea had Long Brunet hair with green eyes. She was currently wearing a tank top and short pants. Chelsea gave Drew a kiss on the lips and then the started making out and then things became intense

Drew pulled Chelsea's shirt off then undone her bra and then started sucking on her nipples.

"ohh your mouth is so good" She moaned.

Chelsea's hand then went down to Drew's crouch and she started stroking it. Drew moaned.

Chelsea then unzipped his pants and then took of his underwear but before they could go any further. The door swung open revealing a disused May.

"I can't believe you" May said angrily

May then slapped Drew. And May disappeared into the hot day.


	3. Ash's House

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 2 Ash's House

(Ash Ketchum's House 3rd POV)

Ash Ketchum had just woken from the sound of knocking from the door. His girlfriend ,Serena Maple, was currently gone to the grocery store.

He answered the door to find his Serena's sister ,May,. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"May what's wrong?" He asked worriedly

Ever since he started dating Serena. He became best friends with her. He also asked May for relationship advice.

"Drew cheated on me again" She hugged Ash and started crying again. Ash tried to comfort her by running his fingers though her hair and saying it's going to be okay.

Pretty soon he heard a snore. May had fallen asleep. Ash carried May bridal style to the guest bedroom. He had to admit May looked pretty cute sleeping.

After that Ash went down to make some toast and get orange juice. After that Serena returned with grocers. Ash of course helped her.

"Thanks Ash' She said giving him a peck on the lips

"Your welcome sweetie" He said

"um Serena we need to talk" He said

"About what" She responded

"May's is sleeping in the guest bedroom" He said nervously

See Serena gets jealous easy especially around May.

"What why?" She asked

"Drew cheated on her again" he answered

"Why can she stay with oh never mind" she said with embarrassment. She was thinking that their parents were there.

"It's okay isn't" He asked

"Of course it is" She responded

"Serena you're so sweet" he said kissing her on the lips. Serena blushed

(Skip Time 1:00)

May woke up in an unfamiliar bed, but then she remembered what had happened today. May deiced to go downstairs she found Ash flipping through channels.

"Hey Ash" She said

"oh Hey May" he responded

"Where's sis?" She asked

"Your sister is in the bathroom" he said

"oh okay" she said

"we're going to the park want to go?" He asked

"Sure" she responded


	4. A Day At The Park

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 3 A Day At The Park

(Ash Ketchum's House 3rd POV)

Once Serena got done using the bathroom. Ash, May, and Serena headed to the park. It was a perfect summer day for the park The temperature was 85 with the sun out.

First they all had a picnic. Of course May and Ash ate most of it

"Sometimes I think that both of you are boyfriend and girlfriend" Serena joked.

May and Ash both begin laughing.

"Come 'on Ash" May said cheerfully

"Where are we going" He asked

"The playground duh" She said playfully

Even though that May was an adult. She still acted like a child, and that's why Ash liked her for.

"Ash are you coming" She asked

"Coming" He responded

For the rest of the day Ash, May, and Serena played on the swings, slides, and played tag like little kids. By the time the was done playing. It was already sunset.

"Hello their Serena and May" A mysterious voice said


	5. Jealousy

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 4 Jealousy

They all turned to see Serena's old boyfriend Calem Lucas. He was immediately was tackled down to the ground by May. May really looked up to him. Once she got up Calem. He got a good look at her she had really "grew up" since the last time he had saw her. He was memorized by what he saw.

"You okay Cally" She said calling him by his nickname

"Yeah I'm fine" He responded _"You are also"_ He thought to himself

"Okay" She replied cheerfully

"So what are you guys doing later" he asked

"nothing" They all replied

"want to see _Star Wars_ with me?" He asked

"sure" all but Ash replied. Ash really didn't like Calem for some odd reason.

(Skip Time 5:30)

Ash, Serena, and May had returned from the park. The phone rang. Ash picked it up

"Hey Ash can I talk to Serena" Calem asked

"Yeah sure" Ash responded. Ash got Serena on the phone

"Hello Calem what do you want?" She asked

"Would you like to go to dinner before the movie?" He asked

"Sure" she responded

"I'll pick you guys up at 6ish" He said

By the time they all got ready. Calem pulled up. They all got in.

"So May do you have a boyfriend?" Calem asked out of nowhere

"not anymore "she answered

"oh okay" he responded

They arrived at the restaurant. The waiter came and asked them for their drinks. Serena got red wine, Ash got a bud light, Calem got Bud light as well, and May got a .

Calem tried to get May to have the taste of the beer. Of course May declined.

"Cally this stuff is bad for me" She said

"No it's not, Not believe what people say" He responded

"Calem leave her alone" Ash said angrily

"You stay out of this" He responded

"Do it for me" He said

May finally gave in and took a sip of the beer. She loved it and chugged the rest of it. She let out a loud burp. She blushed in embarrassment.

After dinner they went to the movie. May was a little drunk but not drunk enough to go home. They all got their popcorn and drinks, and took their seats.

Of course Ash and Serena sat together. May rested her head on Calem's head. Ash felt himself getting jealous. But he didn't know why.

(Skip Time After the movie)

They all enjoyed the movie. And after they got home. Calem decided to spend the night. He went into May's room.

"Oh hey Cally" She said

Calem didn't say anything and started kissing May, until May pushed him off.

"What the hell Calem" She said angrily

"I can't help it your just too beautiful" He responded. she blushed

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Sorry Calem I just don't feel that way for you" She answered

"I didn't want to do this but" He said.

He started kissing her again. And then he took May's top off and then her shirt.

"Wow this are magnificent" He said holding her breasts. He kissed them and started sucking them. He then took off her pants and then her panties.

He was fixing to have sex with her until Ash showed up. He knocked him out.

"You perv" he said

"Ash thank you so much" She said crying

"Your welcome" he said. without both of them thinking they both started kissing.


	6. A Day At The Beach

Pokémon Too Many Chances A Day At The Beach

(Ash's House 3rd POV)

As they both pulled away from the kiss. They both realized what had happened.

"I'm so sorry Ash" She said apologizing, even though it was the best kiss she ever had.

"It's okay it was my fault" He said forgiving her.

"Please don't tell Serena" He said pleading.

"Your secret is safe with me" she told him

(Skip Time Moring)

Ash called the police to arrest Calem. After that they all got around the dinner table and ate pancakes and bacon that Serena and May made. It was very awkward.

"What should we do today?" Serena asked

"We should got to the fair" May suggested with her mouth full.

"May there's no fair in town" she responded to the suggestion. May looked disappointed.

"How about the strip club" Ash said jokingly.

"Hell no" Serena responded. Serena had a idea.

"How about we go to the beach" She said. Ash and May both nodded

"But first I'm going to have to get a bikini" May said. So they all got ready and went to the mall. May bought a Yellow Multi-Way Triangle Top and String Side Bikini Bottom from Venus (At . ?BRANCH=23~179~&ProductDisplayID=16689) .

They arrived at the beach. Serena changed into a Floral Print Padded Bikini Set from Zaful ( swimwear-e_14/?gclid=CJvPt5PLkcoCFYYjgQodQQ8Dcg) And Ash changed into a Joe Boxer Men's Swim Trunks Watercolor Print from Kmart (At joe-boxer-men-s-swim-trunks-watercolor-print/p-041VA84330112P?prdNo=2&blockNo=2&blockType=G2)

Once Ash and Serena got done changing. Ash checked Serena she was looking good, but once May came out of the changing room. Ash was speechless the bikini hugged her curves, and the sun reflecting off of her was perfect.

Of course a couple of guys were staring. May just looked at him innocently.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" He said snapping out of his thoughts

Ash, May, And Serena hopped into the cool water. Ash splashed May playfully.

"How dare you" She said playfully

She splashed Ash.

"C'mon Ashley" May said as she stuck her tongue. Ash blushed at the nickname. Ash, May, and Serena swam around for an hour. They all got out. All of them were thirsty. May volunteered to go and get water for everyone. As she was fixing to pay a hand grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"I get this for you" He said. May had to admit this guy didn't look half bad.

"Thank You.." She said

"Josh, and anything for a pretty girl" He said flirty. As May figured out who this guy was it was Josh Parker as the girls called him the perfect man, And May couldn't disagree. The only problem with him though he doesn't stick around with girls during their relationship. The longest one he had was two weeks.

"Well see you Josh" She said waving goodbye

"How about me and you go on a date" He asked bravely

"I'm sorry Josh but no" She said sadly

"Why not?" He asked

"I just got over a relationship" She said

"Oh okay" He said sadly, And with that May left and when she got back she handed everybody their waters

"Thanks sis" Serena thanked her sister

"Your welcome" she responded as she took a sip of her water. A shadow lurked over them

"Hello their babes" A deep voice said. Ash of course got a little jealous.

"Are you talking about my girlfriend?" Ash asked angrily

"Yeah but the other girl is a real babe" He said. May blushed

"Oh isn't that sweet" He said sarcastically.

"How about you and me on a date" He said

"No thank you" She said

"Oh no won't do" he said and he punched May knocking her out.

"What the hell man" Ash said angrily punching him in the jaw. The guy got up and knocked Ash in the chin. Ash then recovered and hit the guy in his crotch and hit him the face knocking him out. Ash picked May up bridal style and took her to the hospital


	7. Hospital

Pokemon Too Many Chances Chapter 6 Hospital

(Hospital 3rd POV)

Ash had checked May into a room. The was still waiting on the doctor. Serena decided to call May's best friend and teammate Harley Jennings. May played basketball and softball.

"Hello" Harley answered her cell phone

"Hey Harley this is May's sister Serena" She said

"Oh hey Serena what's up?" She asked

"Um May's in the hospital" she said

"What?" she asked surprised

"Yeah" she replied

"Which hospital" She asked

"Um Maple Groves hospital" She replied

"I'm on my way" she said

Serena also called their mom and dad. In about 30 minutes Harley arrived. Harley had long black hair with blue eyes.

"Hey Serena" She said

"Hey" She replied

"Harley this is my boyfriend Ash Ash this Harley" She introduced both of them to each other. suddenly Harley's stomach growled.

"Harley they have a cafeteria here want to go?" Serena asked her

"Sure" She answered back

Serena and Haley went to the cafeteria, but Ash decided to stay with May, So Serena was going to get something for Ash.

Harley got chicken strips with rice and French fries and to drink mountain dew while Serena got salad and some chips with orange Fanta to drink.

Serena and Harley took their seats and started to dig in on their food.

"So how do you think the team will do this year?" Serena asked Harley

"I think were going to do pretty good" she responded while taking a sip of her mountain dew.

Once they got done eating Serena got Ash two pieces of pizza and some Pepsi to drink.

Serena brought Ash his food. 30 minutes later the doctor came in and told them that May had a broken cheek.

(Skip Time 1 Hour)

May had final woke and doctor released her 1 hour later.


	8. Sleepover

Pokemon Too Many Chances Chapter 7 Sleepover

(Ash's House 3rd POV)

Ash, May, Serena, and Harley all returned to Ash's house.

"Hey Ash can Harley sleepover?" May asked Ash

"Yeah if its okay with her parents" He replied

"Thank you" May said as she hugged him. What nobody noticed was that Ash blushed a little bit. Harley asked her parents if was okay to spend the night they said yes, and pretty soon they would be bringing her stuff to her.

They played Blackjack or 21. Ash, May, and Harley won

Next the decided to play Charades Ash got Gorilla and Harley guessed it. Harley got Mickey Mouse no one go it. May was up next she got Scrooge. Serena guessed it and Serena got fireman, and Harley got it. Harley. They all was fixing to play truth or dare, when their was a knock on the door. Harley answered it. it was her parents

"Thank you mom and dad" She thanked her mom and dad

"Your welcome sweetie" Her mom replied

"Where's May at" Her dad asked

"Right here Mr. Jennings. May gave Harley's parents a hug.

"Your sister wanted to ask you something" She said. Harley rolled her eyes where nobody could see. She knew where this is going. Her sister Allison 20 years old was slut. And she asked her to spend the night like always Harley said yes. They all bid a farewell.

Then all of them started playing truth or dare. Ash first dare was to kiss the person on the left and May was the person

"Go ahead Ash it's only for truth or dare" Serena said. And Ash did kiss May. They both really enjoyed it. a few turns later Allison's dare was to make out with same gender for 1 minute and she choose May

"Do I have to do this?" May asked pleadingly

"Yes" Allison replied

And so Allison started kissing May and then slid her tongue into May's and put her hands on May's butt and slapped it. The 1 minute timer went off. They all decided to quit truth or dare, and to watch a movie. The choose the latest Fast and Furious. They all got drinks and some popcorn. during the movie May and Harley fell asleep on the couch.

When the movie was over Ash, and Serena went to bed, But for some reason Allison didn't


	9. Rape

Pokemon Too Many Chances Chapter 8 Rape

(Ash's House 3rd POV)

Alison went into the living room where May and Harley was sleeping. She had decided to rape May. She thought May was beautiful and cute. She went up to May and started kissing her, then she started sliding her tongue into May's. She then started rubbing May's vagina.

May woke up and saw what was happening. Alison covered May's mouth with her hands. Alison with one of her hands grabbed a gun out of her pocket

"If you say one little peep I shoot you" She said. May nodded yes.

Alison took May's shirt off first and then unhooked her bra

"Wow you have such nice breasts" Alison completed May. Alison then sucked on May's breasts.

"Um they taste so good" she said.

Alison kissed May's body until reaching her vagina. Alison then took off May's pants then her panties. Alison then started rubbing May's vagina and she then two finger into May's vagina.

"Doesn't that feel good" Alison said laughing. May started crying. Harley then woke up to use the bathroom. She looked up and saw what was happening and she was fixing to call 911 when

"Where do you think your going?" Her sister said angrily

"To the bathroom" She responded

Alison then grabbed Harley and led her to May

"If you have to use the bathroom do it on May" She said demandingly holding the gun up to Harley

Harley got on top of May and took her pants and panties off

"I'm sorry" She whispered to May and started peeing on May

"Now pee in your pants" She commend. She put her pants back on and peed in them. Alison grabbed a dildo out from the bag she brought and stuck in May's vagina. May yelped

Alison then started putting in and out faster and faster. May then reached her climax and cummed. Alison licked the cum off of May's vagina.

"Harley lick May's vagina" She commend Harley. Harley got on the couch and started licking May's vagina. Alison grabbed a strap-on from her bag and started to have butt sex with Harley. She did it harder and faster until Harley reached her climax and cummed.

Next it was May's turn. She put the strap-on into May's vagina and started having sex her. She did harder and faster until May reached her climax and cummed again.

Alison grabbed a few beers and told May and Harley to drink them. A few beers later May and Harley blacked out, and Alison disappeared.


	10. The Day After and Pokémon Battle Part 1

Sorry guys it's been a while but my computer stopped working

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 9 The Day After and Pokémon Battle Part 1

May and Harley woke up with a huge headache and no remembrance of last night. Serena walked into the living room

"Good Moring girls" She said cheerfully. They both groaned

"What's wrong?" she asked

"We have a huge headache" They both said at the same time

"Oh well I'll go get you some aspirin then" She said. Then she went and got aspirin and water for them.

May and Harley both swallowed the peels.

"Hey Harley where's Alison?" Serena asked

Harley shrugged her shoulders "I don't know" She said. Ash walked in.

"Good morning" Ash said

"Good morning" They all responded

Serena then started making breakfast. She made blueberry pancakes with bacon and eggs

"Eat up" She said as she put the plates. May and Ash dug in.

After breakfast they all decided to have a Pokémon battle then a game of basketball.

first up was Harley Vs. Serena

"Go Wartortle" She called out her partner, While Serena choose Delphox

Harley got the first move.

"Wartortle use bubble" She commend it to do.

"Dodge Delphox and use psybeam"

It was a direct hit on Wartortle

"Wartortle use rapid spin water gun" She combined rapid spin and water gun together to create a beautiful move

The attack landed a direct hit

"Delphox use mystical fire"

"Wartortle use bubble withdraw" When Wartortle not only defend but cause damage

"Smart move" Serena commuted

"Thanks" She responded

"Delphox psychic" Delphox picked Wartortle

"Now throw it to the side and then use flamethrower"

With that move Wartortle is almost knocked out

Harley got an idea

"Wartortle use ice hydro pump" She combined ice beam and hydro pump to defat Serena. Harley won

"Good battle" Serena said shaking Harley's hand

"You to" She responded

Next were Ash and May


	11. Ash vs May And Basketball Game

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 11 Ash Vs. May And Basketball game

Now it was May and Ash's turn. May sent out her Meganium while Ash sent out his Hawlucha. May got the first move

"Meganium use razor leaf"

"Hawlucha fly into the air and you flying press"

"Meganium protect"

"Hawlucha fly back down"

"Meganium Magical leaf"

"Use gust to fly them back"

"Ash Magical Leaf always hits" May said. The Magical leaf made a direct hit.

"Hawlucha use flying press again"

"Protect

"Use Aerial ace". Aerial ace landed on its mark.

"Meganium Sunny day and use petal beam" May use petal blizzard and solar beam together. Direct hit

Hawlucha is hurt but still standing

"Hawlucha give it your best flying press"

" Meganium give it your best solar beam"

Both attacks collated resulting in smoke, Once the smoke cleared. Hawlucha was knocked out, while Meganium wasn't, So May won.

Next was the basketball game of course it was May and Harley against Ash and Serena. Normal basketball rules. Who ever got to 21 first won.

May and Harley got the ball first. May passed inside to Harley who scored easily against Serena

M&H-2

A&S-0

Next Serena checked it in. Gave to Ash who shoot a 3 right in May's eye.

M&H-2

A&S-3

Harley checked it in. Faked it and passed it to May who took into the basket and got an 1 against Ash. May made her free throws

M&H-5

A&S-2

Couple of posse ions later.

It was tied at 17. May checked it in and passed it to Harley who shoot a 3. Next posset ion Ash also scored a three

M&H-20

A&S-20

They all deiced to make things more funnier by you have to shoot a 3 to win.

May checked it in a shoot a highly consted three to win the game.


	12. Drew and His Girls

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 12 Drew

(Drew's House 3rd POV)

Drew is inviting Chelsea over again. Drew heard a knock on the door, and saw Chelsea and her friend Jenny Walker. Jenny had long black hair with blue eyes and had a big butt

"Hey girls" Drew said and Drew was getting excited already.

"Hey" They both said And both immediately started kissing Drew. They both put their hands on Drew's penis and gave him a handjob.

Drew moaned in pleasure.

"You like that big boy" Chelsea said teasingly. Drew nodded yes. Drew took of his pants and underwear to reveal his 7inch penis.

"Um your big" Jenny said. Chelsea started sucking his penis while Jenny was playing with his balls.

"Um you both have good mouths" He moaned. Pretty soon Drew climaxed and cummed on Jenny's and Chelsea's face.

Jenny and Chelsea took all their clothes. Jenny sit down on her knees. Drew began fucking her in the pussy.

"Fuck me faster" Jenny moaned". Pretty soon They both cummed. Drew cummed on Jenny's back.

Then Chelsea started licking Jenny's pussy while Drew fucked her in her pussy.

"Um your tongue is so good" Jenny moaned "Oh fuck me Drew" Chelsea moaned. Pretty soon they cummed.

Drew brought out his flygon who had a 12 inch green penis. Chelsea and Jenny started sucking it.

"Um your so big Flygon" They both moaned. They cummed.

Flygon then fucked Jenny's pussy first.

"oh your so big" She moaned. Flygon cummed on her back again.

Flygon then fucked Chelsea in her pussy. They both cummmed.

After that the girls left


	13. First Date Part 1

Bold= Text Messages

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 13 First Date Part 1

(Ash's House 3rd POV)

May had finally decided to move on from Drew. Harley gave May a few suggestions

"What about James Holmes" She suggested

"No" May was quickly to replay

"What about Nick Ryan" Harley said laughing

"Hell no" She responded

"What about Brady Marshall" She said nailing the hammer on the head.

"N..o" She said blushing and suturing. Brady was the star on the basketball team and baseball team. He was ripped. He had short brown curly hair and green eyes.

"Who's Brady Marshall?" Serena asked teasingly

"Only the hottest guy in 11th grade" Harley said

"So May you have a crush on him" Serena asked. May nodded yes while still blushing

"May even knows him" Harley replied. Suddenly May heard her phone. It was text from Brady

 **"I Heard you are single is it true" He asked**

 **"Yeah Why" She replied**

 **"Want to go to Danny's stake house nite?" He asked her**

 **"Yeah what time?" She replied asking him**

 **"7:00" He** replied

"Oh Someone has a date tonight" Harley said jokingly. May pretend punched her.

"Ow that hurt" Harley said pretending to be hurt. May and Harley laughed.

(Skip Time 6:30)

May had just gotten out of the shower and was currently brushing her hair. Once she got doing that she deiced to get ready.

May decided to wear her Mint white flirty polka dot date with belt ( . ?1=1&CartID=0) From DhStyles.

May went downstairs to get everyone's opinion on it. Everyone liked it, But Ash loved it.

Their was a knock at the door. May opened it to see Brady their.

"Ready to go?" He asked. May nodded yes


	14. First Date Part 2 And A Sercet

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 14 First Date Part 2 And a secret

Brady and May was on their way to their first date.

"Brady where are we going?" She asked curiously

"We're going to the Maple Grove Restaurant" He replied

The Maple Grove was one of the fanciest restaurant in Peatlburg

The arrived at the restaurant. They went up to the desk.

"Two for Marshall" He said

The waiter lead them to a table

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked

"I have sweet tea please?" She said

"I'll have a coke please" He said

May and Brady was talking until a girl walked up she had long black hair with blue eyes she looked to be around in her 16's or 17's

"Oh hello Brady" She said.

"Hello Jenny" He replied looking that he was in awkward moment.

Jenny looked at May

"So this is the slut you're dating" She said

May felt tears in her eyes

"Oh look at the little crybaby" She said mockingly

May ran into the women's bathroom

"I hope you're fucking happy with yourself Jenny" He said

"Taha" She said leaving

Brady then didn't know what to do. May was in the women's bathroom

Brady decided to call her best friend Harley

Harley picked up the phone. Brady explained the situation to her.

"I'll be down there as soon as I can" She said

Harley arrived at the restaurant and went into the bathroom immediately

Harley knocked on the stall door

"May it's me Harley" She said

"Come in" She replied

When Harley got in their she saw May had puffy eyes

She comforted May

"Hey Harley can I tell you something and keep as a secret?" She asked

"Yes of course" She replied

"I'm in love with Ash" She said


	15. Plans

Pokemon Too Many Chances Chatper 15 Plans

"You What" Harley said shockingly

May just sat their nervously

"How long?" She asked

"Just now I hadn't realized until now" She replied

"What do I do now?" She asked Harley

Harley shrugged. May sighed

"Don't worry I help you through this" Harley said

"Thank you Harley" She said. They two friends hugged

After that May told Brady that she was in love with someone else. May and Harley left the restaurant. When they arrived a Ash's house it was 9:00 p.m.

Ash was the only one up he was watching the TV.

"Hey May, Hey Harley" He said

"Hey" They both replied

"So how did you date go?" He asked curiously

"I don't want to talk about it" She replied

Harley yawned

"I'm going to bed" She said going to the guest room to sleep

May went to the couch and sat down by Ash

"So I'm guessing that it didn't go well" He said

May shook her head no. Ash chuckled

"I'll take you and Harley shopping tomorrow" He said

"Really thanks Ash" She said hugging Ash.

Ash blushed

"Wait why am I blushing" He thought to himself

"Well we haven't spent a day together in a while" He said

Suddenly May fell asleep on Ash's shoulder. Again Ash blushed

"Do I love May" He asked himself

"Nah" He replied to himself

And then he fell asleep.


	16. Arugement

Pokemon Too Many Chances Chatper 16 Argument

(Ash's House 3rd POV)

May woke up on the couch to see her head on Ash's shoulder. She blushed and then went to take a shower. Once she got done and changed she smelled her sister's cooking.

She was fixing to eat breakfast, but she heard her sister and Ash arguing

"May needs to go Ash" Serena said angrily

"Why?" Ash asked obviously upset

"She is ruining our relationship" She said

"No she is not" he said

"Explain why she was sleeping on your shoulder" She said

"Well she had a rough date and I brought her home and she feel asleep on my shoulder" He said

"I'm sorry to say this about my sister, but she is a slut" She said

May overhearing this broke down in tears and left the room packing her stuff

"Serena don't say that she is the most sweetest person ever met" He said

May came into the room with her stuff packed

"May where are you going?" Ash asked

"Apparently this slut isn't allowed here, so I'm leaving" She said

"Wait May" Ash said stopping her

"Sorry Ash but I don't belong here" May said giving Serena a stare down

"Bye" She said giving Ash a peck on the cheek


	17. Finding May

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 17 Finding May

(Ash's House 3rd POV)

(A week since May left)

Ash has been ignoring Serena since the incident. Serena tried everything to get Ash's attention.

(Skip Time Evening)

Ash has finally had enough he changed his clothes and packed everything up

"Ash where are you going?" She asked him

"I'm going to your house and stay their with May until you apologize" He said

"Ash please don't leave" She begged him

"Serena this is your own fault, bye" He said slamming the door shut

Ash arrived at the Maple's household

He knocked on the door. He was shocked at the sight May was wearing a sexy cut-off yellow t-shirt and some pajamas. The cut-off t-shirt showed her toned stomach.

"Hey Ash what are you doing here?" She asked him

"I..came..to..stay..with..you" He said blushing and stuttering his words

"Okay come on in" He said

He could see May ordered pizza, as there was a pizza box sitting on the coffee table.

"Want some pizza?" She asked. Ash nodded yes.

May and Ash ate the pizza while watching the movie Pokémon Ranger and the Temple Of The Sea. During the movie Ash heard snoring. He saw May sleeping on his shoulder.

 **"** wow she is so beautiful and cute at the same time" He thought to himself

"I'm in love with May and I'm going to confess my feelings tomorrow" He again thought to himself and with that he feel asleep


	18. Confessions

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 18 Confessions

(Maple's House 3RD POV)

May woke up to see her head resting on Ash's shoulder again. She blushed.

May decided to cook breakfast for Ash. She made him blueberry pancakes with bacon.

Ash woke up from the smell of the food.

"Moring May" He said

"Moring Ash" She replied

"Wow May I didn't know you could cook" He said surprised

"My mom taught me" She said

May and Ash eat breakfast together, after breakfast Ash finally decided to confess his feelings to her

"May we need to talk" He said

"About what?" She asked curiously

"May your are the most beautiful girl, while being the cutest at the same time, your are a intelligent girl, I could go and go about you May, You are the most perfect girl May will you go out with me" He said

May was speechless

"Well I guess that's a no" He said sadly

May brought Ash into a short but sweet kiss

"I love you to Ash" She said

And with that Ash and May begin kissing at first is was a sweet kiss but it became more passionate. May and Ash was in a full make out session

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Ash opened the door to see Serena

"What are you doing here Serena?" He asked her

"I miss you Ash" She said hugging Ash. May was feeling a little jealous and Ash could see it. Ash sighed

"Serena I'm sorry but I love May more" He said

"WHAT?" She screamed angrily

"HOW COULD YOU DATE THAT BITCH" She screamed again

"At least I didn't cheat on him" May said smiling In victory

"What you cheated on me" He said

"Yep she told me in secret. It was with Ty Cunningham" She said

"I can't believe you Serena" He said

"Get out" He said

After that May and Ash decided to go to the park for a date


	19. A Day At The Park Runied

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 19 A Day At The Park Part 2

(Maple's House 3RD POV)

May and Ash got ready for their day at the park. Ash packed lunch into the picnic basket

Once they arrived at the park Ash begin pushing May on the swings

"Don't you know that swing are meant for little kids" A voice said May saw who it was. It was Max and Ryan Terry both of them are seniors and are the most feared people in the school, They even been accused of rape.

"Hey leave her alone" Ash said defending his girlfriend

"Aw isn't that sweet protecting his girl" Ryan Said

"You know Ryan she is a pretty cute girl" he said

Max put a his hand on her chin

"Don't you dare put a hand on her" Ash said

Ryan pushed Ash down and punched him the face

"Ash" May yelled

Max grabbed May. Ash tripped Ryan and kicked him the face. He then went to attack Max. Max used May foot to kick Ash, but Ash got up and kicked Max in the foot hard releasing May.

Ash ran off with May to May's house. Ash sat May down on the couch

"You okay Angel?" He asked her. May blushed at the nickname

"Yeah I'm fine my hero" She replied pecking him on the cheek

"So you just want to order pizza and watch a movie?" He asked her. She nodded yes.

And that's what the did they eat pizza and watched the newest _Fast and Furious_

After the movie it was around 7:00 and May feel asleep. Ash carried her bridal style to her room

"Good night angel" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Suddenly May held on to Ash

"Ash my hero" She mumbled in her sleep. Their was a little bit of drool on her mouth

Ash smiled she looked adorable. Ash decided to sleep with May


	20. Revenge Part 1

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chatpher 20 Revenge Part 1

(Park Serena's 3RD POV)

During the whole incident at the park neither May or Ash noticed Serena seeing the whole incident.

(The Park After the incident)

Max and Ryan was still sitting in the park, Until a girl approached them

"What do you want blondie?" Max asked the girl

"I saw the whole thing" She said

"You did" They both said surprisingly

"Yes and that was my sister" She said

"Um we're sorry" Ryan said

"No need to apologize" She said

"I need you two to do me a favor" She said

"What kind?" Max asked

"I need you two to break them up" She said

"What's in it for us" Ryan replied

"You can have May for yourself" She said

"Okay were in what's the plan?" He asked her

She told them the plan.

"You're a smart girl blondie" Max said

Serena blushed "Thank you" She replied

(May's House 3RD POV)

May was currently making breakfast, until she heard a knock at the door. She opened door to see Max and Ryan wearing disguises

"Are we early?" Max asked her. Ash had just come down the stairs.

"Early for what?" She asked him back

"Early for us having sex with you" Ryan said

"What" May said surprisingly, meanwhile Ash was hearing all of this

"Your sex ad" Ryan said

"My sex ad?" She asked him

"Yeah here it is" Max pulled it up from his phone. Really Serena posted it.

Ash looked at May surprised

"May I can't believe you" He said going upstairs.

May followed him. Max and Ryan left thinking that they broke them up.

May went into the room that Ash was is

"May why would you do this to me?" He asked her hurt

She ran her fingers though her hair.

"Ash I wouldn't do that to you I'm still a virgin" She said

Ash looked up at May "Do you promise?" He asked

"I promise" She said kissing him


	21. First Date

Pokemon Too Many Chances 21 First Date

(May's House 3RD POV)

It was nighttime. Ash and May are currently sleeping. May woke up from sleeping, and went downstairs to get a glass of water, Once she got done filling the water and taking a sip of it.

She looked at the time it was 3:30. May decided to go back to bed, but she couldn't sleep, So she decided to watch TV downstairs. Once she got downstairs she turned on the TV to watch a show about fashion.

After a while. The time was 5:30. May decided to take a shower and cook breakfast after her shower. Once she was done from her shower. She cooked cholate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs.

Pretty soon Ash was up. Ash hugged May while she was cooking

"Moring Ashy" She said pecking him on the lips

"Moring Angel" He said. She blushed at the nickname

After the got done with breakfast. They deiced to watch TV.

Skip Time Afternoon

May and Ash decided to go on a dinner date. . They was going to May's favorite restaurant. Winston's Restaurant.

May and Ash took their seats. The restaurant was owned by the most richest family Winston's.

"What would you like to drink ma'am and sir?" The waiter asked them

May ordered coke, while Ash ordered sprite.

"Hey Ash am I beautiful?" She asked him randomly

"Yeah May why would you ask such a question?" He asked her

"Why did Drew cheat on me?" She asked him

"May I don't know to be honest I mean you perfect" He said

May blushed "Thank you Ashy" She said

Their drinks arrived. And the waiter asked them for their. May got 5 bowls of ramen, While Ash settled for a cheeseburger and fries. Ash knew that May could eat ramen all day

"Thanks Ash" She said randomly

"For what?" He asked her confused

May giggled at how cute Ash looked confused "For not making fun of how much I eat" She said

"Of course May" He said

Their food arrived May and Ash ate while talking. After the got done eating the bill came, Of course being Ash paid for it

May and Ash left tighter holding hand and hand

"I'll get my revenge" Serena said watching them


	22. Serena's Revenage Ash's Ex Part 1 Call

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 22 Serena's Revenge Ash's Ex Part 1 Phone Call

(Serena's House 3RD POV)

Serena was thinking of a plan to get Ash to break up with May, Then it hit her Ash dated this other Noel Jackson, So she decided to call her

"Hello" Noel answered the phone

"Hello is this Noel Jackson?" She asked her

"Yes who is this?" She asked

"This is Serena Maple I'm Ash Ketchum's current ex girlfriend" She replied

"So you know Ash" She said

"Yeah" She said faking her voice to be shaky

"Serena what's wrong?" Noel asked her

"It's terrible Noel" She said faking her tears

"What's terrible?" She asked her

"Ash broke up with me and is dating my sister and my sister abuses her" She said faking her tears

"Oh no that's horrible" Noel said

"Yeah he won't listen to me, So you can you break the two up" She said

"Of course I'll pack tonight and meet with you tomorrow at Starbucks okay" She said

"Okay and thank you" She said hanging up the phone

Serena then laughed evilly


	23. Serena's Revenage Ex Part2 Noel Arrives

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 23 Serena's Revenge Part 3 The Arrival Of Noel

(Starbucks Serena's 3RD POV)

As Serena was waiting on Noel she took a sip of her coffee that she ordered, Suddenly a blond hair girl appeared at the door. Ash had gone about Noel, so she know who Noel looked like, even though Serena wouldn't admit it. Noel looked very pretty

Noel ordered a regular coffee with cream in it. Serena waved at Noel, signaling that was her. Noel took a sit besides Serena.

"You must be Serena I'm Noel" She said nicely

"I'm Serena" She replied

"So can you tell me about you sister?" Noel finally asked after small talk between the two

"She's an evil, manipulative girl she manipulated Ash to get her to date her" She said

"Oh no that's horrible Ash doesn't derisive that" She said

"I know it's horrible" She said

"So what's the plan?" Noel asked her taking a sip of her coffee

Serena told Noel the plan

"That's a great idea Serena" She replied

(May's House 3RD POV)

May and Ash were currently cuddling on the couch watching TV, When their was a knock at the door. Ash opened the door to see his ex-girlfriend Noel Jackson

"NOEL" he shouted.

"Hello Ash" She said giggling

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her

"Can't I visit my old boyfriend" She said

"Ash what's all the shouting about?" May asked appeared in the doorway

"Oh Ash who is your friend?" May asked him

"May this my ex-girlfriend Noel Noel this is my girlfriend May" Ash introduced them

To Ash's surprise May didn't show no jealousy at all, Serena would become jealous when Ash would talk about his exes.

"Hello Noel it's nice to meet you" She said shaking Noel's hand

"You to May" She replied, What Ash didn't notice about the exchange was that Noel was starring daggers at May, But May noticed it

"Well Noel why don't you join us for dinner?" May asked her nicely

"Sure" She replied


	24. Dinner With the Ex

Pokemon Too Many Chances Chatpher 24 Dinner With ex

(May's House 3RD POV)

May had just finished cooking chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn for Ash and his ex Noel

"Noel would you like something to drink?" May asked her nicely

"Yeah can you get me a Orange Fanta please?" Noel replied nicely

May reached into the fridge to get a can of Orange Fanta, Mountain Dew for herself, and a Pepsi for Ash. May sat the cans down on the table

"Thank you May" Noel said grabbing the can of Orange Fanta

"Your welcome Noel" She replied opening the can of Mountain Dew

They all fixed them a plate and sat down the table and began eating and talking while doing so

"So how are things going Noel?" Ash asked her

"Great I've recently became a marine biologist" She replied

"Wow that's great Noel" He said

"So, Ash where do you work at?" Noel asked

"I'm the assistant coach at Lincoln High" He replied

"So May what's your dream?" Noel asked her

"I want to become a model" She replied taking a sip of her Mountain Dew

"That's a good dream" She replied

A few minutes later everybody was done eating. May volunteered to clean the dishes. Noel and Ash went into the living room to watch TV.

"So Ash why are you dating May?" Noel asked him

"Well she's a very nice girl, a beautiful girl, and she has a perfect personality, I could go on and on about May" He replied

Noel took a sip of her Fanta Orange. "I'm glad you found a girl that you really love" She said

"Thanks Noel I'm happy to" He said

"Hey Ash can I spend the night tonight?" She asked him

"Sure Noel, I don't think May would care" He replied

Skip Time Moring

May, Ash, Noel stayed up all night playing board games, watching TV and movies, Telling stories, and playing video games


	25. Friendly Date

Pokemon Too Man Chances Chatpher 25 Friendly Date

(May's House 3rd POV 8:00 AM)

Ash woke up the next Moring, He took a shower and got dressed, and then he headed downstairs for breakfast. He saw Noel eating a bow of Rice Krispies.

"Moring Ash" She said to him

"Moring Noel" He replied

"Where's May?" He asked her

"She had to get some shopping done" She replied eating her cereal. Ash grabbed a bowl of Frosted Flakes and grabbed a jug of milk, Then her poured the milk and cereal into the bowl. As they both was eating their cereal. They talked to each other.

"So Noel I was thinking we should catch up with old times" He said

"Sure that sounds like fun" She replied

"We'll go on a friendly date" He said

"Sure" She replied

(Skip Time 1:00 PM)

May had returned from her shopping trip around 10:00. The three friends lazed around all day just watching TV, and telling more stories.

"Hey May is alright for me and Noel go on a friendly date?" Ash asked her

"Friendly Date?" She asked him.

"Yeah so me and Noel could catch up" He replied.

"Yeah of course" She replied showing her bright smile.

"If your going to do that I'm going to swim at the local pool kay" She said.

"Alright bye angel" He said pecking her on the cheek.

"Bye Ashy" She said.

Ash decide first to give her a tour of the town.

"So Noel are you dating anyone?" Ash asked her.

"No I recently broke up with my boyfriend" She replied.

"Why did you two break up?" Ashe asked her another question.

"My boyfriend Chris could be a hot-head at times, and sometimes he would take it out on me" She said.

"Oh I'm really sorry Noel" He said apologizing.

"Chris was a really sweet guy, He just had anger problems, He also gambled a lot" She said remembering her old boyfriend.

After giving a tour of the town, They decided to stop and eat at Taco Bell. Ash ordered a doubledilla with chicken and chips with salsa, and he got drink with it a Mountain Dew, While Noel got Steakhouse nachos with a Pepsi to drink. They chatted while eating, After eating they decided to take a walk in the park,.

"I had fun today Noel" Ash said.

"I did to" Noel replied.

"Ash theirs something I need to tell you" She said rubbing her arm nervously.

"Yeah what is it Noel?" He asked her.

Suddenly Noel leaned and started kissing Ash.


	26. May's Day At The Pool

Pokemon Too Many Chances Chatpher 26 May's Day At The Pool

(Peatlburg Local Pool May's 3RD POV)

Ages

Lexi-18

May had just arrived at Petalburg's local pool, She was getting her bag , When a guy approached her

"Let me help with that babe" The guy said

May blushed "Thank You"

"No Problem" He said grabbing the bag

The guy had short spikey black hair, with blue eyes. He was very muscular

"I'm Ryan Parks" He said introducing himself

May's heart dropped at that name, Ryan Parks went to school with May, and was known to get in trouble all the time. He tried to make a move on May a number of times.

"I'm May Maple" She said shaking his hand

"May is that you?" Ryan asked

"Yeah it's me Ryan" She replied

"Wow it's so great to see you, How have you been?" Ryan asked her

"Great" She replied

"You look more beautiful than before" Ryan flirted with her

May blushed "Thanks Ryan" She said

"So, After you get done swimming, How about you and me catch up?" He asked boldly

"As in a date?" May asked

"Yeah sure" He replied

"Sorry Ryan, but I'm dating somebody" May said

Ryan looked really mad "Oh okay, how about we exchange numbers" Ryan said

"Sure" May said, They exchanged numbers

After exchanging numbers with Ryan, May headed for the pool, Once she got their, and paid. She noticed that a lot of guys were checking her out, especially while she was undressing into her bikini. May had on a Junior Aztec Print from YMI ( productdetail/1001547?gclid=CMvl3NDXp9ICFVeewAodRCYCGg)

After putting on her sun lotion, She went into the pool, The pool was a perfect temperature

After swimming for a little bit, May noticed a certain someone who had green hair, Yes it was the same punk who had cheated on May, Drew Hayden, Of course he was hanging out with a lot of girls. May was giving him a glare, She did this for a few more moments until she heard a familiar voice "May"

She turned around to see her best friend Harley, She was wearing a hula honey bralette bikini from Macy's ( shop/product/hula-honey-bralette-bikini-top-hipster-bottoms?ID=2996537&CategoryID=57597&swatchColor=Green#fn=SWIM_STYLE%3DBikini%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D166%26ruleId%3D2|BS|BA%26slotId%3D19)

"Harley" May said happy to see her best friend

May got out of the pool giving her friend a big hug

"Hey what about me" A voice said

May looked at the voice to see, Harley's older other sister Lexi. Lexi had short blonde hair with black highlights with blue eyes, she was wearing a Women's Push Up Halter Bikini Top - Xhilaration from Target ( p/women-s-push-up-halter-bikini-top-xhilaration/-/A-51527591) with sunglasses on top of her head, Unlike Alison, Lexi is very kind person.

"Come here Lexi" May said bringing Lexi in for a hug

"I'm guessing you drove here right?" May asked Lexi teasing Harley

"Yeah you do remember the last incident when Harley drove" Lexi said giggling

"Hey it's not my fault the garage got in the way" Harley said

May and Lexi laughed at this "Okay then Harley the garage got in the way" Lexi said

"Thank you" Harley said

"May who was you looking at a few minutes ago?" Harley asked

May pointed in Drew's direction "I was giving him a glare" May said angrily

Harley and Lexi both looked angrily at Drew. Harley angrily stomped over to Drew, Lexi and May not to far away

Drew saw Harley "Well hello their babe" He said

Harley went over to Drew and kneed him in the crouch "That's what you get for cheating on my friend" Harley said

All the girls surrounding Drew gasped at what Harley said

"Drew is this true?" A girl with blonde hair asked

"Damn right its true" May said interrupting Drew

"Drew's the one that cheated on me" May revealed to the girls

"Drew all I did was love you, but what do yo do to return the favor, by cheating on me twice" May said tears pricking her eyes

"I thought you had changed, but I guess I was wrong" May continued her rant

"Drew You'll always be a arrogant selfish asshole" May said now in tears

"Drew you pathetic human being" May said leaving to cry in the bathroom

Harley and Lexi followed her, All the girls looked disgusted

"You're an asshole Drew, and were going tell all the girls about you" A girl with black hair said

All the girls left

Meanwhile with May, Harley, and Lexi

Harley knocked on the stall door

"May please let me come in?" Harley asked nicely

May opened the door her eyes red from crying

"What?" May asked

"May don't let Drew ruin your fun, come on let's go swimming" Harley said

"Your right Harley, Let's go swimming" May said hugging Lexi and Harley

the three girls had fun all day swimming, Once they were done with swimming, They took a selfie and posted it on Instagram, Got dressed, and then went to eat at McDonald's


	27. First Time

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapther 27 First Time

Noel pulled away from the kiss, Leaving Ash stunned from the kiss

"Ash I love you" Noel said

It took Ash a few minutes later, Ash recovered from the shock

"I'm sorry Noel, I love May" Ash said

"What's so special about her?" Noel asked with anger in her voice

"Everything Noel, May is just so special to me" Ash said

Noel had tears streaming down her face, and she began running away

"Wait Noel" Ash said

Noel turned and faced Ash "Leave me alone Ash" Noel yelled angrily

Ash looked guiltily in the direction of where Noel began ran away, Their was no point of going after her right now. Ash decided to go home now. Ash arrived at May's house, and unlocked the door, Ash saw May, Harley, and Lexi on the couch watching a movie

"Hey Ash where's Noel?" May asked

Ash began crying, and then he went upstairs

"I'm going to talk to him" May told Harley and Lexi

May went into the room where Ash went, and she knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Ash asked

"It's me" May replied

"Come in May" Ash said

May went into her room

"What's wrong Ash?" May asked her boyfriend

"Noel told me she loved me" Ash said

May was in shock from hearing this "What did you say?" May asked

"I told her no" Ash said with tears in her eyes

"Then what happened?" May asked

"She left crying I feel so guilty about this" Ash said crying his eyes out

"I know you do Ash I'm sorry that happened" May said running her fingers though Ash's hair comforting her

"Can we going looking for Noel?" Ash asked

"Ash it's to late right now, We'll go searching for her in the morning okay" May said

"Why don't you come down and watch a movie with me, Harley, and Lexi?" May asked

"Yeah sure" Ash replied

Skip Time

It was late at night, It was around 10:00 P.M.

Ash and May were currently having a passionate make out session, They separated from the kiss

"Ash I'm ready for you" May said

"Are you sure May?" Ash asked

"Yes Ashy I'm ready for you" May replied

Ash began kissing May passionately on the lips, and then he began suckling on her neck, May moaned, Ash began kissing down until he reached May's shirt, and he pulled it off, and then unhooked her red bra

Ash began groping May's breast, They felt so soft

"Yes Ash" May moaned

Ash began licking May's nipples, and began sucking on her breasts, After getting done with that, Ash began leaving trail of kisses until he reached her shorts

Ash took off May's shorts, and then took off her red panties, He got a first look a her wet pussy

"Wow May your wet" Ash said

Ash began eating May out

"Yes Ashy eat me out" May moaned

Ash found May's sweet spot, and May began moaning loudly

"Yes Ash right their" May moaned

Pretty soon May came on Ash's face, May switched positions with Ash

"Now it's your turn big boy" May purred

May took off Ash's pajamas pants, May was shocked to say the least, From what she could tell Ash was almost Nine inches, May took off Ash's boxers, and Ash's penis hit May right in the face

May began jerking Ash off slowly, and she continued at a faster pace

"Yes May" Ash let out a husky moan

May continued to jerk Ash off faster and faster

"May I'm gonna cum" Ash moaned, and he came on May's face

May got the cum off her face, and she swallowed all of it, It tasted so good

May licked Ash's balls, and bit on it for a little bit, and she moved on to sucking the tip of Ash's penis, and she slowly took Ash inch by inch, and she began sucking him off at pretty face pace, This felt so amazing to Ash

"Yes May this feels so good" Ash moaned

May tried to fit all of Ash's penis into her mouth, but she couldn't do it, and she gagged, Ash pulled May out

"May don't push yourself, Take it slow" Ash said

"Okay" May said

May took Ash's advice, and took it slow, and she sucked Ash at a slower pace, and she didn't try to suck all of inches, May began going at faster pace

"May your mouth feels so good" Ash moaned

Pretty soon Ash came into May's mouth, and May swallowed all of it

Ash put May down on the bed "Are you sure your ready May?" Ash asked May

"Yes Ash I'm ready" May said

Ash lined his penis up with May's vagina, and slowly inserted into her vagina

"Oh god May your so tight" Ash moaned

Pretty soon Ash reached May's hymen, and he broke it, Taking May's virginity, May screamed in pain, Ash looked guilty at May.

Pretty soon the pain turned into pleasure

"Ash go faster" May moaned

Ash thusted faster and faster, and then the began fucking in rhythm, You could hear the skin slapping

"Yes Ash fuck me" May moaned

May never felt anything like this before

"Oh god May this feels so good" Ash moaned

Ash thursted in and out of May fast

"OH GOD ASH I"M ABOUT TO CUM" May moaned loudly

May and Ash both came at the same time

"I love you Ash" May said falling asleep

"I love you to May" Ash said also falling asleep


	28. The Serch For Noel

Pokémon Too Many Chaneces Chatpher 28 The Search For Noel

Moring

Ash woke to see his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, Now lover May, Ash remembered last night, It was the best sex he had ever had. Ash pecked May on the cheek to wake up, He saw May stir a little bit, A few seconds later May woke up

"Good Moring May how are you feeling?" Ash asked her

"Good I'm little bit sore" May said pecking Ash on the lips

"How did I do last night?" May asked shyly blushing

"You did awesome May, It was great" Ash replied

Ash pecked May on the lips

"Let me shower, Fix breakfast, and then we'll go search for her" May said

May got up, and Ash watched her naked butt, As May got her clothes, May saw Ash staring, and she decided to tease him, she shook her butt teasingly, Ash blushed, May giggled

"May are you not mad at Noel?" Ash asked

"No of course not, she can't help falling in love with a guy like you Ash" May said

Ash blushed, May gave Ash a passionate kiss, and she went to take a shower, While May was getting her shower, Ash put on his clothes, After he got done getting ready, He knocked on the bathroom door

"Ash is that you?" He heard May ask

"Yeah can I brush my teeth?" Ash asked

"Yeah" May replied

Ash went into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. He got done, and went back in the bedroom. Waiting for May to get done taking her shower, a few minutes later May appeared

"Okay let me go make breakfast" May said

May fixed an omelet with hash browns, and bacon. Both Ash and May brewed themselves coffee, After they got done eating, and finishing their coffee. They decided they were going to search for Noel.

The two went into the forest where Noel headed

"May what if Noel's hurt?" Ash asked nervously

"Ash she won't be" May replied

"How do you know?" Ash asked

"Because Noel is a strong women" May said

"Your right May" Ash said

Skip Time Lunch

"Ash I'm getting hungry" May said her stomach rumbling

"I'm hungry to" Ash replied

"We search for a few more minutes" Ash said

A few minutes later, They couldn't find Noel

"Let's take a break, And go to a restaurant" Ash said

When they was about to leave, They heard someone crying, They followed the sound of crying, To find


	29. The Truth

Pokemon Too Many Chances Chapther 29 The Truth

May and Ash went in the direction of where the crying was coming from, The found Noel crying

"Noel" Ash said

Noel looked at Ash with tears in her eyes

"What do you want?" Noel asked

"I've been looking for you" Ash said

"Whatever you've been spending time with her" Noel said angrily pointing to May

"I'm really sorry Noel I didn't know you loved Ash so much" May said

"SHUT UP" Noel yelled at her angrily

May and Ash looked shocked

"Noel calm down" Ash said trying to comfort her

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME ASH" Noel yelled

"What's wrong Noel?" Ash asked

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE THAT BEATER" Noel yelled pointing at May

"Beater?" Ash and May asked confusingly

"Don't act like May doesn't' abuse you Ash" Noel said

Both May and Ash got wide-eyed "Abuse me?" Ash asked

"Yeah she abuses you" Noel said

"Who told you that Noel?" May asked

"None of your business bitch" Noel replied

May looked hurt at that comment from Noel

"Noel tell me who told you that" Ash demeaned

"Your girlfriend that left, How can you leave a sweet girl like that for her" Noel said

"Serena?" Ash asked

"Yeah she told me that May abuses you Ash" Noel said

Ash chuckled "May doesn't abuse me, and I left Serena because she was to clingy" Ash said

"What are you being serious?" Noel asked

"Yes Noel he's being serious, I would never hurt Ash, I love him so much" May said with sincerity

Noel heard the sincerity In May's voice, and if May was lying she was pretty good actor

"Okay I believe you, I thought you were to nice to beat Ash, But I though it could be an act" Noel explained

"I'm sorry" Noel said

"It's alright Noel" May said

May, Ash, and Noel embraced in a hug

What May, Ash, or Noel didn't know was that Serena saw the whole thing

"Stupid bitch" Serena though to herself

"I will get my revenge" Serena thought to herself


	30. Finale Part 1

Pokémon Too Many Chances Chapter 30 Finale Part 1

Ash, May and Noel went back to May's house.

"Well I better be getting back home" Noel said.

"Are you want to go Noel?" Ash asked.

"Yes I'm sure I'll visit you guys soon" Noel said.

"Bye Ash" Noel said giving Ash a hug. Ash returned the hug

"Bye Noel" Ash said.

Noel brought May in for a hug. "Bye May take care of him" Noel said.

"Bye Noel and I will" May said.

Noel left and that left Ash and May alone.

"So what do want to do?" Ash asked.

"I've got a sister to talk to" May said.

Ash drove May to his house and they opened the door and they saw a note.

The note read

 _Dear May and Ash,_

 _I'm so sorry that I've done this to you, My jealousy turned me into an evil monster. I feel awful about it and I know you won't accept my apology, So I'm starting a new life, Don't come looking for me. I'll sorry and I'll miss you and I love you sis._

 _Sighed Serena_

May and Ash had tears in their eyes, Even though she had tried to break them up, She was still her sister and Ash's friend.

Skip Time A Few Weeks Later

May's family had returned from their vacation and their family was devastated at the news of Serena, But what the family didn't know, Was that Serena never left and Serena was secretly stalking May and Ash waiting for the right time to strike.

Ash had left to go to the grocery store, Leaving May alone at the house by herself. May had been staying over at Ash's house, What May didn't know was that Serena had snuck in the house.

Serena snuck up on May and hit her with a pipe in her stomach.

"Ash is mine bitch" Serena said. '

May coughed up blood. Serena kicked May in the stomach

"I'm going to enjoy this" Serena said evilly.

Serena picked May up by the collar of May's shirt and punched May in the nose

"Why did Ash pick you over me?" Serena asked angrily.

"What do you have that I don't?" Serena asked as she punched May on her cheek.

"If I can't have Ash then you can't have him" Serena said.

Serena grabbed a knife out of her pocket and stabbed her in the stomach. Serena heard the door open and saw Ash. Ash quickly pounced on Serena and repeatedly punched her until she was knocked out. Ash called 911 and they said that they were on their way.

Ash grabbed May's hand "Please May survive" Ash said.


End file.
